Save me
by Katsa5433
Summary: Lynn is a scrapper, an android that salvages parts. When Lynn is faced with the choice to become deviant and help save her people she has to make choices she never thought she would have to. Can she survive the changing world around her? Turn her program for destruction into one of healing and maybe even find something worth living for.
1. Chapter 1

"Time to work, plastic! boot up or whatever you call it. We got work to do" The abrupt call of her supervisor jolted Lynn out of her standby and back into the shop where she lived and worked. Her LED blinked to life and her optics adjusted to the bright clinical white light that filled the windowless room. The room was made to feel impersonal and cold and it succeeded in spades. "Well are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna get to work?" Tony rolled his eyes and glared at her, impatient as always. He stood next to a big metal table that took up most of the space in the small room. Next to that was several small tables with tools of varying sizes and functions, as well as Tony's messy desk in the corner of the room, an oddity in such a clean and well kept environment. But it was what was on top of the big metal table that was the most out of place in this room. An android, or what was left of one. More warped plastic and split wires than a functional android, it laid out covering the tabletop, leaking thirium all over.

"let's go! It's not gonna scrap itself!" Lynn stepped off her platform where she was kept in standby when shop hours were over "Sorry Tony" She walked over to the small supply cabinet next to Tony's desk and retrieved her apron and a pair of blue gloves. Her usual attire was simple, with white pants and a clean button up and the typical Android symbols, standard issue from Cyber Life. She tied the apron around her waist and insured it covered her clothes so as not to get any thirium on them. Tony huffed, grabbing the clipboard off the table and scanned over it "Thirium pump still intact, as well as a few other smaller components. Start with the most expensive stuff and see what can be scrapped after that" Tony grumbled, about as matter of factly as if he were telling her it was a bicycle without a seat. Lynn scanned over the android and identified the most expensive pieces, she pressed her hand to the side of its head and deactivated it's synthetic skin.

"Previous owner said it was hit by a car, I don't expect too much to be in working order" Lynn picked up her tools and went to work, being careful not to damage anything that was still in working order. Tony took the clipboard and plopped down in his office chair, his work effectively done for the day. Lynn remained focused and precise in her work, hands steady and sure. Why shouldn't they be? This was what she was built for. She was a scrapper. When androids came in that were far too damaged to remain functional she salvaged parts to be returned to Cyber Life stores, to be reused in their preowned models. She also performed maintenance for the customers who were seeking repairs on their androids. All of this was a typical day for Lynn, as was the grumbling Tony was currently doing in the corner about "damn androids" and "job stealers".

2 hours was all it had taken for Lynn to find anything that could still be considered functional and separate it, clean it and repackage it to be shipped out. Tony had long fallen asleep in his chair and was snoring loudly. Lynn had just finished cleaning up the left over android pieces and washing the table of thirium when Tony jolted himself awake. Dazed from his nap he glared at Lynn thru half lidded eyes. "Aren't you finished yet?" She gave him an agreeable smile "Yes, Tony I just finished" He rolled his eyes at her yet again. "Yes Tony I just finished" He said in a higher than normal tone, mocking her. "Well then? Take that thing down to the incinerator. Do I have to do everything?" He spun back around in his chair and covered his face with his hat "Right away" Lynn replied but Tony was already snoring again.

Carrying the plastic container down the steps that lead to the basement was always a bit uncomfortable to Lynn. The basement was by no means dark or any less clinical feeling than the rest of her work space, but something about this particular room was reminiscent of a morgue. The room contained only the incinerator and androids waiting for processing, all standing off to the side in neat rows. Glancing down Lynn caught sight of the androids head. One remaining eye staring into nothing and an expression almost sad, asking for help. Walking quickly Lynn placed the plastic box in the opening of the incinerator and before she could hesitate pushed it inside. The plastic of the former androids face began to melt and warp as she closed the small door. Her LED swirled yellow as she stared into the haunting face of the formerly functional android, his gaze was penetrating, almost accusing. "you could have helped me" his gaze said "you could have helped but you took me apart". Lynn stared back and reminded herself that his programming didn't allow for such thoughts and that she had done nothing but salvaged parts from a damaged machine. These thoughts didn't belong in her software and it made her LED flash to red thinking that they had occurred to her at all.

"Lynn will you get your ass back up here! We have customers!" Tony's booming voice over the loud speaker of the basement snapped her out of the troubling thoughts, that still hung in the back of her mind. She quickly and purposefully walked out of the basement and into the main shop area, where Tony was smiling and chatting with a customer. The android to the man's left was missing her right hand and was leaking thirium from a cut on her cheek. "No trouble at all sir, we will have your android good as new in no time at all" Tony was always friendly to the customers, smiling and suggestion extra things to upgrade their androids. The man thanked Tony and left the store, leaving his android behind for them to repair. "Freakin idiot" Tony mumbled after the man, then turned on Lynn "Get this thing in running shape and get a mop and clean that blue blood off my floor" Lynn smiled again "Of course Tony".

The sound that abruptly ended Lynns standby today was not Tony's voice or rude comments, it was the crash of a mostly intact android being dumped like luggage on her table by Tony and another man. "what did you say happened to it again?" the man shrugged his shoulders at Tony "I don't know man, one minutes its all good. The next this damn thing goes crazy and attacks me. Had to put it down before it did any damage". Tony leans in and examines the android on the table "well, looks like we will be able to salvage a lot of parts from this thing. You sure you don't want it repaired? It would probably still run" The man held his hands up "No freakin way dude, besides my warranty is still good. Might get me one of those upgraded models, if you know what I mean" The man winked at Tony and they shared a laugh.

Without looking over at her Tony yelled out "Lynn! Wake your ass up, time to work" She stepped down off her platform "Yes Tony, I will get ready". The man said his goodbyes to Tony and exited the room, bumping Lynn aside as he went. Tony picked up the clipboard that had the androids information on it. "Damn this thing pretty much has all its parts still working, looks, like he did just enough damage for it to go down" Lynn now in her work attire approached the table. Scanning the android she observed the three bullet holes that littered the androids chest, as well as the damage to it's face and forearms. It looked like the man hadn't stopped at just putting it down, he had taken out his frustrations as well. "Alright, get to it. This one is gonna be a big shipment to one of the stores, so don't break anything" he turned and went to sit in his chair. "Yes Tony" he grunted and leaned back, propping his feet up on the desk.

Lynn slipped on her blue gloves and scanned the android for all valuable parts that could be removed, Tony's snoring filled the previously silent room with bear like noises. Observing the android, she found in addition to the obvious damage there were also older marks from previous injuries. Lynn pressed her hand to the androids temple by its LED to deactivate its skin, what she didn't expect was the hand that snapped up to capture her wrist. Startled, her eyes found the other android's. His were wide and full of terror and desperation. "Please" he begged her "Please don't deactivate me, I don't wanna die" She attempted to take a step back, but the android held her arm in place, not letting her get away from him.

"He was beating me, what was I supposed to do? What would you have done?" His voice was getting steadily louder and more desperate, trying to get Lynn to understand. "Let me go" her voice came out weaker than she had intended "I have to do my job". His LED flashed to red instantly, he yanked Lynn forward, in that moment Lynn felt something she had never felt before. Fear. "They use us up and dispose of us when they feel like it. It isn't fair. It isn't right". The face of the android in the incineration flashed in Lynn's mind and she started to panic. Struggling against the android who still held her close, she kicked out her leg and knocked over the small table, littering the ground with dozens of small tools. Tony may have been able to sleep thru the android's steadily rising voice but now with that crash he was awake. "What the shit?" Tony rolled to the side, he office chair slipping out from underneath him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Lynn struggled to look over at Tony, trying to silently beg for help. The Android yanked Lynn's attention back to him when he grabbed Lynn's arm and all at once Lynn wasn't in her work space anymore. She was in a house she had never seen before and with no control over her body. There was a man sitting in front of her on a couch. Bottle of alcohol in one hand, handgun in the other. "You aren't even worth the money I paid for you. Can barely keep house" The man's words were slurred, it was clear he was already intoxicated. The man lifted the gun pointing it right at her "Atleast you're good for something. Target practice" The noise was deafening and she felt the bullet rip thru her as she fell, as well as a terror she had never known. She was afraid, afraid of this man, afraid she was going to die. "Please" she heard a voice that was not her own say. The man chuckled and advanced on her again with the gun, her body turned to attempt to crawl to safety but wasn't fast enough. The man was on top of her again. This time he swung out his fist and caught her on the side of the head, dazing her.

"Shut up, damn talking mannequin" He shot her again twice more, and continued to beat her until she felt everything go dark. Everything spun as she was thrown back into her own body. Almost no time had passed, Tony was still on the floor and the android still held her. She lept backwards attempting to free herself again but only succeeding in bringing the android on the table down with her. They both fell to the ground. "Shit" Tony finally getting to his feet ran for the door, throwing it open and running out into the main store. Lynn pushed back from the android and back-peddled all the way to the corner. She felt water running down her face, tears? The android crawled towards her attempting to push himself to sit upright. He was crying too, looking all around the room like a caged animal. Suddenly the man from earlier reappeared in the doorway followed by Tony.

She flinched away seeing the man from the memories but the android screamed and attempted to drag himself away from the man. The man drew his gun and trained it on the helpless desperate android, who in turn reached out and grabbed a hold of Lynn again. "Help me, please. I don't want to die" That was the last thing she heard before the man pulled the trigger and ended the androids existence forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn thing is broken. Takes it twice as long to complete orders and I'll be damned if it hasn't broken more parts than it's salvaged recently" Tony's voice could be heard thru the thin walls of the store. "I want a replacement and I want it here now" Lynn could hear Tony pacing just outside the door of her work room. The lights were off, leaving her alone with just a hint of light from the crack under the door. Maybe she had been a bit slower in her work recently, her work performance had decreased by at least ten percent since the incident a couple of weeks ago. As far as breaking parts, she couldn't understand it but she had developed a slight tremor is her hands. This had unfortunately lead to her dropping and damaging a few pieces, Tony had described as "worth more than her whole existence". "I don't care, that's not my problem! Just get me a new one so I can do my job!" Tony had been making phone calls to replace her all week. From the sounds of things, Tony was starting to make progress in his mission.

Lynn scanned over the room. Traces of thirium from the run away android still lingered on the floor as well as on her clothes. She still had flashes remembering the androids desperate screams for help, which only served to make the tremors in her hands worse. She held her hand up to examine it, her diagnostic scans had all come back normal. Nothing should be wrong. "Dammit!" She put her hand down quickly and closed her eyes just as Tony came barging into the room. The lights snapped on. She heard Tony grumbling to himself, swearing a few more times before she heard "Get the hell up! You might be an outdated piece of garbage but we still got work to do". She opened her eyes and attempted to greet Tony with a friendly smile "Good morning Tony" he whirled on her "You know what's a good morning?" he stalked closer to her until he was in her face yelling "Not having to explain to my boss why our production value is down for the week!". His face was flushed red with fury, the look on his face showed nothing but hatred.

In the shop, the bell signaling someone had entered rang. Tony took a step back and sucked in a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. Thru clenched teeth Tony snarled out "Get the androids in the basement processed and try not to break anything while you do it". Lynn watched Tony as he marched out of the small room and greeted the customers with a delightful "How are you doing today?". Thirium was pumping thru Lynn so hard it felt like she was going to shut down. Fear had not had a place in her life before a few weeks ago, now she experienced it almost daily with Tony. He had never hit her before but she doubted he would hesitate if she gave him any reason. Strengthening her resolve she readied herself for the days work. She would not give Tony any more reason to replace her, no reason to harm her.

Processing was not a difficult job but it was a lengthy one. When Lynn returned from the basement, the sky had grown dark outside the shop. Tony was pleasantly chatting with a couple by the counter, smiling and commenting on how nice it was to have their business. Lynn took the opportunity to clean up the shop, sweeping the floor and cleaning up a couple of stray boxes. "I will say it's very unusual, I've never had one like it in here before" Lynn was wiping down a window and listening to bits of Tony's conversation. "Well you know how it is. It seemed like nice practice for the future but we think it's more practically to get an upgraded model" The gentleman smiled down at his wife. Listening to them talk about replacing their android like that, it made Lynn slightly uneasy. The couple thanked Tony again and made their way out of the shop. Lynn followed them and turned off the open sign as well as locked the doors. "Damn this project is gonna take forever" Tony was back to his normal self, now that the customers had left and the shop was closed for the night. "I wouldn't even consider starting it tonight but our inventory ships tomorrow and thanks to you, butter fingers, we need this to make our quota" This was a good chance to show Tony she didn't need to be replaced. "Do not worry Tony, I will make sure to do my best" He scoffed "If this week is a reflection of your best, I will be here all night"

Tony made his way to the work room with Lynn following behind him. She was readying herself to do the best work she had ever done but what she saw on her table made her stop cold. In the time she had been at the shop she had seen androids of all shapes and sizes on her table, in varying degree of disrepair. This one however was something she had never seen. There sitting on her table, was a little boy. A little boy with short brown hair and an LED on the side of his face, that marked him as an android but nothing else made him look any different from a normal child. His eyes lifted to meet Lynn's. This was the first time she had ever had an android on her table that wasn't damaged in the slightest. His face was stained with tears and he looked terrified. Terrified of her. His legs dangled off the side of her table and he sat stiff and rigged, almost like he expected to be attacked at any moment.

Tony, who was completely oblivious to Lynn's hesitation at the door, picked up the file on the android. "Not perfect working order. A few wires loose and a bit of a blue blood leak. It would have shut down sooner or later anyway" Tony continued on talking about the little boy as if each word didn't make him curl further in on himself. "Total salvage job, take it apart, collect every piece for scrap" Tony looked up at Lynn with a bored expression, as if he had just asked her to organize the boxes on the shelf, not take apart a child. When Lynn didn't move Tony snapped his fingers "Hey! You hear me tin can? Let's get going, I wanna go home sometime tonight".

Lynn moved to the supply cabinet and retrieved her apron and gloves, her eyes never left the boy. He was shaking and dissolving more into silent sobs. Tony sat in his chair and leaned back, swinging his feet up onto the desk. Lynn felt stiff in her movements, every step she took was a struggle. She stood in front the boy now. Looking up at Lynn tears ran freely down his face, his eyes begged her not to hurt him. To save him somehow. Lynn reached her hand up to his LED, as she had done hundreds of other times, to hundreds of other androids but instead of deactivating his skin, she put her hand on his cheek. Surprise showed on the boy's face and even a shadow of hope. Lynn had no idea what she was doing. Wasn't she supposed to be showing Tony he had no reason to replace her?

Tony spun around in his chair and saw Lynn standing with the boy, not disassembling him but comforting him. "What the hell are you doing?" Lynn heard the rising temper in Tony's voice but she couldn't tear her eyes from the boy's. "Deactivate it already, we don't have time for this" She hesitated and summoned all her courage and poured it into one single word. "No" Tony's face registered shock first, then instant fury. "No?! Did a machine just tell me no?!" Tony stalked over to her and violently grabbed a hold of her collar "When I tell you to do something, You do it!" Lynn didn't flinch or move, she just stared at him. Why did she let him do this to her? Why had she been disassembling her people for years? Because Tony said to? Not getting the reaction he had wanted Tony shoved Lynn back away from the table "Fine, I'll do it myself!". Tony grabbed for the boy and the boy screamed. Hearing the pure fear in his scream made something deep inside of Lynn snap. Before she could second guess herself, she leaped towards Tony and wrapped her arms around Tony's arm and tried to yank him away from the table. "leave him alone!"

If Tony was angry before, seeing his android lash out against him turned Tony homicidal. Tony released the boy and turned his attention to Lynn. With full force Tony backhanded Lynn so hard it sent her back, knocking over the table of tools with her. Lynn heard ringing and her optics we attempting to right her vision. She wiped her hand across her mouth, which came away wet with thirium. "Help me!" She looked up to see Tony wrestling the boy, attempting to reach his LED and deactivate him. She needed to stop him. She stumbled to her knees. Resting her hand on the ground to steady herself, her hand met something metal. It was one of her wrenches. A larger wrench mostly used on construction androids. Her fingers closed around the cold metal, it had weight to it. She rose and lifted the wrench, ready to strike. With a cry she swung the wrench down hard on Tony's head. With a sickening crack, Tony sank to the floor.

Nothing moved for several moments. Lynn still held the wrench high, the boy remained on the table in a defensive position and Tony, didn't get back up. With a shuttering sob Lynn let the Wrench clatter to the floor. What had she just done? She killed Tony, a human. Her hands covered her mouth trying to stifle the sobs that were forcing their way out her throat. She was panicking but she knew one thing, they couldn't stay here. Gulping down her panic she ran to the boy and helped him off the table "We have to leave". They skirted the room, avoiding the pool of red that was steadily growing on the floor and dashed out the front door.

Lynn was not the kind of android that made trips to the shop for her owner, she had barely left the shop in years. As such Lynn had no idea where they were going. They ran for blocks eventually coming to a bridge with a small fenced off area underneath. Lynn forced the old rusted gate open enough for her and the boy to fit inside. It wasn't exactly ideal, but she wasn't looking for ideal. She was looking for safe. The boy sat down on the ground, looking up at her expectedly. Lynn kneeled in front of him "Are you hurt?" he shook his head, but his face started to dissolve into tears again. He leaped at Lynn throwing his arms around her neck and crying. She was stunned, she had never been hugged before. Cautiously she wrapped her arms around the young child and held him moved them both so that they were against the wall and he was curled into her side, with her arm around him protectively. "What's your name?" She had never asked another android their name before. "My name is Sam" he sniffed and curled closer "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Lynn"


	3. Chapter 3

Remaining hidden had been the biggest challenge since Lynn and Sam had escaped from Tony. Anywhere near the shop was too close to their crime for comfort. She didn't know if the police would even consider an android had been the one to commit the murder, but she didn't want to give them that chance. The first few days had been a series of ducking into alleys and hiding in abandoned cars, but Lynn knew they couldn't keep it up for much longer. Sam's clothes were easily overlooked in a crowd, and if nobody saw his LED they would easily mistake him as just a normal kid. Lynn however was at a sever disadvantage. Her clothes screamed "I don't belong here". A service android wandering the streets, with a little boy were sure to turn some heads. She had to get rid of these clothes.

They stood outside what appeared to be an abandoned mechanic shop. That had once been a place for humans to bring their cars for repair before cars were autonomous and androids fixed almost everything. It had obviously fallen into disrepair and nobody had been inside in a very long time. It was perfect. "Lynn?" She looked down at Sam, he held her hand tight. They had barley let go of one another in the past few days. She was afraid if she let his hand go, he might disappear, and she would be all alone. It seemed the feeling was mutual. She smiled at him "I think this might be as good a place as any, let's find a way inside". She ushered them forward, the main door had a chain lock preventing intruders. Looking in thru the windows she noticed the faded graffiti on the walls, obviously someone had gotten in at some point.

The first few drops of rain hit the top of Lynn's head, a warning before the rain really started to fall. Circling to the back of the store, Lynn observed a small window close to the ground. She crouched down to check inside, she could see a basement. The work area humans used to work underneath the cars. Lynn pushed the small window in and turned to Sam "Go on in, I'm right here" Sam took a small step forward, nervous eyes darted to Lynn's. "It's ok, I'm coming in too" Rain started to pour down heavier and faster, soaking Lynn's android uniform. Lynn helped Sam thru the window and eased herself in behind him. If she had needed to breath, she would have choked on the dust. A thick layer covered every surface, the kind of dust that built up over decades of no intruders.

Sam was the first one to move deeper into the room, leaving small foot prints in his wake. The room was crowded with ancient pieces of manual cars, everything from tires to oil caps had been left behind. Whoever had left this shop, clearly hadn't bothered to take even a single thing with them. The room was small, built just big enough for two humans to work and bring their tools. A staircase ran between the two work stations and up to the main shop. Sam was wandering up the stairs, much less afraid then he had been moments earlier. Lynn followed closely behind, dripping water from her clothes all the way up. Upstairs was much more spacious than its lower counterpart, built to house two cars at once and the team that serviced it. Just like downstairs all the tools and furniture seemed to be frozen in time, caked under an undisturbed layer of dust. Undisturbed until Sam started drawing smiling faces in it that is.

Sam laughed to himself and turned to Lynn "I like it here, I can draw on the tables" Lynn gave a small laugh in return. She was quickly becoming attached to Sam, in all honesty she wanted them to find a more comfortable place, that would be safer in the long run. She trailed her fingers over a set of tools set neatly on the counter, this place was both comfortingly familiar and hauntingly so. She picked up a small wrench socket in her hands. How many androids had she used one of these on? How many times had she taken a life when she could have saved one? The rise of guilt inside of her made her angry looking at the innocent tool. Angry at Tony for making her do those things, angry at humans for not caring and angry at herself for letting them use her. "Lynn?" Sam's voice broke thru the haze of red that had been overtaking her vison "Are you ok?". Lynn released the death grip on the tool and returned it to the set. "I'm ok, just thinking" she attempted to give him a smile and fight back the tears. When it didn't look like he was buying it she turned towards the yet unexplored parts of the shop. "How about you see what you can find over there? I'm going to try to find some clothes to change into" Still concerned but excited to explore, Sam went about his task, rummaging thru unopened boxes and crates.

The sign on the wall read "locker room" a good a place as any to find what she needed. Unlike the shop area, this room was surprisingly empty. Lockers lined the wall on one side with benches opposite against the other. At the end was a single shower, Lynn turned the knob for water, but nothing happened. No electric or water here anymore. A quick search of the lockers revealed very little, most personal belongings had been taken when the shop had been shut down. However, Lynn managed to find some old work clothes to substitute for her android uniform. She peeled off her rain drenched clothes and looked over her new-found treasures. A pair of overly large brown overalls that had been made for someone twice her height. If they hadn't been overalls she doubted they would have stayed on at all. A semi clean button up white shirt, it seemed all these clothes had been made for a man. The sleeves covered her hands and the collar drooped to one side. Lynn rolled up the pants legs of the overalls as well as the sleeves of her new shirt. Lastly, she had found a pair of work boots, which fit surprisingly well. From the drastic change in size in each item, she deduced she was wearing three separate peoples clothing.

Slicking back her wet hair she put it in a high ponytail. She caught sight of her reflection in a mirror hung on the wall. The face that stared back looked like a stranger, almost human except for the LED that glowed blue in the dark room. She stepped towards the reflection and realized for the first time, this was the look of a free android. An android that would never be forced to kill one of her people ever again. An android that could choose for herself. The thought was exhilarating as much as it was terrifying. What does one do with freedom? "Lynn, you look amazing" She turned to see Sam smiling bright at her from the doorway. He ran to her and wrapped his small arms around her waist. Looking back to the mirror, this was yet again another new sight to Lynn. She knelt down and planted a motherly kiss on the top of Sam's head. She didn't know what they would do next, but she did know she would protect Sam with everything she had.

The next few days went by uneventful, almost boring. Lynn and Sam had taken to cleaning the shop of dust and organizing anything they deemed useful. It was becoming a nice haven for them, a haven they had yet to leave since arriving. Lynn felt a tug on her hand "Lynn, you have to wake up" Sam's whisper was panicked and desperate. Her eyes snapped open and down to Sam's face. His LED shown red in the dark "Lynn I heard something, I think there is someone outside". No sooner had he said the words than a bang came from the front door, startling Lynn. Two more loud bangs, like someone was trying to beat down the door. She grabbed a hold of Sam's small hand "Come on!". She half dragged him behind her to the locker room, swinging the farthest locker open, she gestured for Sam to climb inside. "No Lynn! I don't want to." She pushed him forward towards the locker. "What about you?" he clung to her begging her not to leave him. "I will be fine, trust me." She managed to get him inside the locker finally "Don't make any noise, and don't come out until I say. Ok?" He nodded, and she shut the door.

Lynn ran back into the shop searching for something to use as a weapon. She had to protect Sam. On the ground was a tire iron, her and Sam had dismissed as unimportant. She ran to it, grabbing it and held it tightly to her chest. She ducked back into the locker room just as she heard glass from a window shatter. A death grip on her weapon of choice, she waited. A thump and several grunts came from the main room. She heard footsteps as they came closer. Lynn strained to hear how close the intruder was over the sound of thirium pumping inside her head. Five feet away, three feet away, he was right outside the doorway. Lynn steeled her nerves and with a yell jumped around the corner, tire iron raise high like a bat.

The intruder yelled and stumbled backwards, losing his footing and crashed to the ground. "who are you? What do you want?" Lynn demanded. She looked down into the face of a very tall and lanky, dark skinned android. His LED a bright red, making the terror on his face even more prominent. He held his hands up in defense, cowering away from her "Please don't hurt me". She still held the tire iron but let it drop a little as she observed the scared android "who are you?". He dropped his hands a bit and looked up at Lynn "My name is Josh".

A huge thanks to all the people that have checked out my story recently as well as everybody that has added me to their favorites and followed me.

-Alice, Shadowyn35, adeleinem, ChillyIce, Reikimura, TheUndeadPlayer, Kat Basted and Shirlycon1

You guys are awesome, thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"ok, Josh. What are you doing here?" Lynn held a firm grip on her make shift weapon, not ready to fully let her guard down yet. Hands up in surrender, his voice shook "I just need a place to hide, I didn't know anyone lived here". He looked terrible, his clothes were torn in multiple places and she could see the stain of thirium on the front of his shirt. He was favoring his right side, possibly hiding more injuries. The desire to help him stabbed Lynn's gut like a red-hot poker. Perhaps she had been wallowing in self pity over her past actions too long. Or maybe this was a chance to help someone, like she never got to help the others. He saw her eyes glance down to the blue on his shirt. Self-consciously he turned, attempting to hide the wound, but the action made him twitch uncomfortably. "You're injured". She lowered her weapon. She didn't want to hurt him, and from the look of things, he didn't want to hurt her either.

"Lynn we have to help him" Sam's voice made Lynn jump. "Sam! I told you to stay hidden" Sam's eyes went past Lynn to where Josh still lay on the floor. He took a small step forward, towards the bleeding android who still looked at them like they were going to attack him at any moment. Sam reached out his hand, the layer of synthetic skin peeling away as he stretched his arm towards Josh. Moving slowly like one would approach a wounded animal, Sam held his hand out, waiting for Josh to meet him half way. Josh's eyes flickered to Lynn before coming to a decision and lifting his hand to meet Sam's. A moment of silence passed but when Josh pulled his hand away, he looked up at Lynn again, now with a new respect for her in his eyes. "What did you do?" she put her hand on Sam's shoulder "I showed him what you did for me, I don't think he is scared of you anymore". Lynn chuckled a bit "Come on kid, you could have let me be intimidating for a little while" Sam smiled up at her "Lynn, I don't think you can pull off intimidating. You want to help him too, don't lie.". He was right, something inside of her knew, she could help and more than that, she wanted to.

Lynn took a deep breath and turned towards Josh, who was watching them. Waiting for their next move before he decided his own. Lynn crouched down near him and held her hands out to show she had no intention of doing him any harm. "I can see you're hurt, I want to help you. Will you let me?" Josh looked between her and Sam, the panic finally starting to ebb away. Lynn stood and offered her hand down to Josh. He took it and she pulled him to his feet, mindful to watch his left side. "Ok josh, let's get you patched up".

They could hear the Rain drizzle down outside, creating a peaceful atmosphere inside the shop. Josh now sat on one of the unopened crates they had found, the skin on his chest peeled away while Lynn worked to reattach severed wires and check that his heart was still fully functional. Sam sat close by, his feet dangling off the edge of a crate. He had been bombarding Josh with questions while Lynn worked. "You worked in a school? What did you do there?" Josh chuckled, he liked Sam's enthusiasm. "I was a lecturer, I taught college students history" Lynn pushed an out of line panel back in place on Josh's back. "So what made you leave?" Josh hesitated, it was obviously still a fresh memory "Sam! That's rude. Josh you don't have to talk about it". He shook his head "No it's ok Lynn" He looked sad, mournful for the life he had lost. "Humans are unpredictable. Sometimes they do bad things, but I don't think that makes them all bad people" Lynn double checked her work, Josh's words were far too kind to belong to someone who had suffered at human hands. "I believe someday humans and android can live in peace, together." She looked up at him "Do you really believe that?" He stared back at her, no hesitation in his eyes now "Yes, I do". The faith he had in a peaceful future was amazing, she wanted to have such faith.

She cleared her throat, they needed a change of subject. "Looks like you are all patched up" She handed her tools to Sam "Can you put these away for me?" Sam smiled brightly and bounced off the crate "Yes lynn!". Sam took the small tool chest and spun to go back to the main shop. With Sam out of ear shot, Lynn turned back to Josh "What will you do now?". Josh's face turned thoughtful and serious "I've heard from other androids, there's a place to go if you seek freedom. A safe place" hope blossomed in Lynn's chest. This was a chance, they couldn't stay in the shop forever. It was safe for the moment but who knew when the next human would get curious. "Josh, I know we only just met but I have to ask. Can Sam and I come with you?" Josh's mouth turned up in an amused grin "Like you need to ask. You've helped me so much already. Let's find Jericho." Relief flooded thru her and she breathed a deep sigh.

The relief was quickly replaced with alarm when a crash echoed thru the room, her and Josh exchanged a frightened look. Sam. They darted from the room in the direction Sam had gone, unsure of what they were walking in to. Turning the corner Lynn was attempting to combat the rising panic, but the sight of Sam, face down on the floor tipped her over the edge "Sam!". She darted to him and dropped to her knees, no response came. She pulled him to her and turned him on to his back. His LED flashed red and a blank stare was present on his face. Lynn shook his shoulders calling out his name, attempting to gain any reaction saying that he could hear her. She felt a hand squeeze hard on her shoulder, startled she looked over at Josh. In her desperation to get to Sam she had forgotten Josh was here "Lynn you have to calm down, you can help him but only if you calm down". He was right, she could help him. She swallowed her panic and laid Sam on the ground, rolling up his shirt away from his stomach. She could help Sam, she just had to breath and keep calm.

She deactivated the skin around the panel she needed to access and pushed it open. Instantly thirium swelled from the new opening, this was wrong. Thirium inside androids was very contained, for there to be any leaking out like this was a sign something important had been disconnected. She choked down the fear rising up inside her, if she lost her nerve now Sam would die. Not giving herself a chance to hesitate, Lynn reached in to the opening and attempted to find the lost connection. Josh kept encouraging her with words and offers to help anyway she needed. Finally her hand brushed against a disconnected hose, she could feel the thirium running freely from it. She lifted her head to search the shop, all the parts they had found here wouldn't fit an android, especially one Sam's size. They were going to have to improvise. That's when Lynn spotted what she needed "Josh! Hand me that electrical tape"

Josh dove for the tape and handed it out to Lynn "Josh listen, I'm going to hold these two hoses together and I need you to tape around it as quickly as you can" Josh nodded, determination filled his features. Lynn returned his determined nod, she grasped the hose tightly. It was difficult to see where the other end was with the dark blue liquid covering the whole area, but Lynn found it and held firm. She lifted it and linked the two pieces together. Josh was quick in his task, wrapping a generous amount of tape around it, securing the breach and stopping the bleeding. For now. They held their breath and waited. One second, two seconds, three seconds of silence. Finally Sam gasped and blinked hard, both Lynn and Josh let out the breaths they had been holding. Lynn pulled Sam to her and cried tears of relief. "Lynn I don't feel good" Lynn knew they were going to have to find a more permanent solution, that tape wasn't going to hold forever. They needed parts and blue blood to replace what Sam had lost.

A cyber life store was out of the question and nobody would deal with an android anyway. It seemed Jericho was the best place for them to go if they wanted to save Sam's life. Lynn lifted her face away from Sam's shoulder and looked towards Josh "Thank you Josh" He smiled at her. Josh reached out a hand to rub Sam's back soothingly. Sam would need rest after all that had happened, Josh and Lynn discussed letting Sam rest for the night and head out in the morning. It was going to be one hell of a trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn was having difficulty finding a surface that was not covered in pigeons or their byproduct. Pigeons were packed into every corner of the room, making it impossible to walk without disturbing them. Rupert looked at her with a smile "You're from Jericho? I've been trying to find it for weeks." Her, Sam and Josh had been living at Jericho for 2 months now, it wasn't exactly what she thought they had been searching for but it was safe. Jericho's leader Simon had been extremely welcoming towards them, going so far as to offer what little blue blood they had to help Sam, but it wasn't enough. Sam was steadily getting worse and without the parts he needed, he wouldn't last much longer. She had been setting out on her own more and more, away from Jericho. Everyone was too afraid to leave the safety of the walls, but fear wasn't a luxury Lynn could afford. Sam needed supplies and Jericho had none left. Recently she had been finding more deviants along the way, offering them a safe haven at Jericho and patching up what injuries she could. She couldn't help everyone but she could help them. "First things first, let's get rid of your LED. It will make it easier to get around" He followed her into what used to be a bathroom.

It would seem no room was safe from the pigeon infestation, the point emphasized by a particularly fat pigeon ruffling it's feathers at her and sauntering away. The pigeons didn't really bother her and she understood Rupert's need for companionship, however the mess was distracting at best. "Lean over the sink" he bent his head forward towards her. She took out a small tool she kept in her pants side pocket. It was a tiny screwdriver she had been using to remove deviants LEDs, although she had yet to remove her own. She used the edge to pry the small light away from the side of Rupert's temple. Unfortunately, just as she did so the arrogant pigeon from before decided to take his spot back. The distraction made the tool hit sharper than intended, drawing a small line of thirium from Rupert.

"oh my gosh, I'm sorry" Lynn took a small napkin out of her pocket and attempted to dab it away, but Rupert just waved it off "No big deal, I've had worse.". He walked past her and stepped up onto a stool, set against a wall decorated in mazes and "RA9" symbols. She had seen many other deviants obsess over an android only known as "RA9" but was not particularly affected by it herself. She watched Rupert add to the already numerous signs on the wall and a thought occurred to her "Rupert? What made you become a deviant?". His hand paused mid stroke "I don't know, one day I was working. Just watering the plants like I did every day. Then I took a good look at every one of the other androids around me, and I realized that, nobody had ever asked me if I wanted to be here, watering these plants.". He turned towards her "That's when I made the first choice I had ever made for myself, to run". Lynn thought about Rupert's story. In helping deviants, she had heard many stories about why they had suddenly woken up. Some were stories of abuse, others were simply an unfair moment, but the desire to be free was in all of them.

Knocking, on the door snapped Lynn out of her wandering thoughts. The two androids, now on high alert, exchanged a panicked look. "M-maybe they'll just go away" Rupert attempted to sound confident but the shake of his voice gave away the fear. More pounding, forceful this time "Anybody home?" She attempted to fight the rise of panic she felt, they needed to find an exit, a way out. "Open up! Detroit police!". That was what sent Rupert over the edge, literally. He swayed and came crashing down off his stool, the noise was loud, too loud for those outside to not have heard it. Lynn grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living area Unfortunately stumbling, they knocked down a hanging birdcage in their haste. Another crash, she was shoving Rupert up into the rafters of the ceiling when the sound of the front door being kicked in rang thru the small space.

She was quick to follow him up. Waiting it out was their only option now. If she was human, she would have jumped as the door swung wide. A wave of pigeons took flight all at once dazing the man that entered "What the fuck is this?!". He flailed his arms, attempting to fend off the onslaught of birds. "Jesus, this place stinks" The next occupant of the room was a stark contrast to the first. Where the first man had been older with a stocky build, this man was young and trim. Further contrasting his partner, with a clean crisp suit, that read "Android" in holographic lettering. He scanned over the room with a horrible attention to detail. Luck was not on their side. "Uh, looks like we came for nothing. Our man's gone" The human detective peered out the window, attempting to see any sign of the escapee. Lynn hoped with that he would leave and take the far too observant android with him.

Lynn's hopes were dashed when he started lazily searching the area. While the human took his time, shifting thru paper books and the fridge, the android seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. He called from the bathroom "It's LED is in the sink". Scoffing the older human continued to search "Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons" Lynn was still searching for a way out but Rupert was starting to get fidgety. They had come too close too many times to their hiding spot. When Lynn looked again she could see the android observing the birdcage they had knocked down. It was when he stood, back straight and a sense of purpose in his walk did Lynn know, he knew they were there. Panic chocked her as he came closer, right under them. He lifted his head and stared back at Lynn, she sent him a silent plea. Trying to make him understand, to let them go, to show mercy. However, Rupert could no longer keep his panic from overtaking him. He lunged forward, bringing Lynn and the android detective down with him in a flurry of pigeons.

This time it was her turn to be dragged, Rupert grabbed a hold of her arm and dashed out into the hallway. The cry of "Chase it!" coming from behind them was all Lynn needed to spur her to action. She sprinted out the fire door and across the concrete rooftop, following closely behind Rupert as he jumped off the edge into a field of wheat. She pushed herself to stay ahead of their pursuer, using a truck loaded with hay to vault up a level. Pushing her way thru the crowded green house she looked up just in time to see Rupert's head disappear down past the ledge. "Stop!" his voice from behind her only served to push her forward, down the vertical ramp and thru the now broken window. Finally neck and neck with Rupert again she saw the door to the hydroponic room begin to close. Her and Rupert exchanged a glance and raced forward, diving under the door just as it closed. Rupert lost no momentum as he began to climb the ladder to the walking bridge overhead. Lynn turned and caught the deviant hunter's eye for only a moment before he was off again. "Lynn! Come on!" Rupert pulled her forward with him across the bridge. The android was below them now, gaining ground from his more direct route. Until now Lynn had followed Rupert. Assuming he knew where he was going, but now sliding down a glass window to an oncoming train, she was beginning to have her doubts. They flew thru the air, landing hard on the speeding train. The thump a few feet away told her that the android detective had taken the leap too. If landing on the train had been difficult, jumping off onto a ladder was impossible, but the fear of what would happen if she failed kept her steady and gave her the courage to jump.

She didn't look to see if he was still behind them, she pushed thru past the irrigation systems and up to a much bigger greenhouse. This was far more difficult to maneuver, with people and plants in every row, they had to leap over the rows of vegetation. Rupert forced his way past an android who was watering the plants, knocking him to the ground. He disappeared into a wall of corn stocks, with Lynn following soon after. It was impossible to make out a direction to go but Lynn pushed on straight ahead. Finally, Lynn broke free into a rooftop clearing, just as the human tackled Rupert. He attempted to tug free, but the man held tight. "Stop right there!" Lynn started forward to help him but frozen when she saw Rupert shove the man backwards and over the ledge. Rupert didn't hesitate before he was off again. Running towards freedom, and Lynn should have been right behind him. Seeing that man holding on for dear life, terrified, made her feet change direction suddenly.

Before she could process her actions, she was reaching out her hand to pull him back to safety. It took all her strength to pull him back over, but she managed. He breathed in heavy gulps of air and looked up at her, his face a confusing mess of shock and gratitude. "lieutenant!" She heard the cry right before she was grabbed and roughly shoved back. The back of her legs hit the short wall she had just saved the lieutenant from, making her sway. Attempting to steady herself she caught a glimpse of the extremely high fall behind her. "What the fuck are you doin' Connor?" her attention was brought back to the men who had just succeed in capturing her. A gun was now pointed directly at her head, in the hands of the android she now knew as "Connor". She raised her hands in a show of surrender. She had done this, she had chosen to save that man from falling rather than get back to Sam. There was no one else at Jericho that would go out to find him what he needed to stay alive. Without her, he was as good as dead.

Tears began to form in Lynn's eyes, she had failed Sam. "Please" the word barely audible but the android paused. Shock was now on the lieutenant's face "What did you just say?". Lynn chocked back the tears that were starting to fall "Please" she said it louder now "There's someone who needs me". Connor lowered the gun he had swiped off his partner, his face was full of indecision. A moment passed where nobody moved, nobody knew what move they wanted to make. It was the lieutenant that moved first, stepping towards Lynn "You would have gotten away if you hadn't stopped to help me". He was right, she could have followed Rupert and been long gone by now, but she couldn't sacrifice his life for hers. "Why do it?" he sounded incredulous, as if he really couldn't comprehend someone like her would risk her safety for someone else's. Maybe he couldn't. She glanced at Connor who now stared at the gun in his hands, would he shoot her if she ran? "Why?" the human asked again. She looked up at him "Because I don't want anyone else's blood on my hands, no matter the color" Connor's attention was now on her. "I've done things I won't ever forget, but the moment I woke up was the moment I chose to change. To be better than I was before" She meant every word, she wanted them to understand. He looked thoughtful, like he was thinking over her every word. Connor's voice made her eyes dart to him, she didn't expect him to talk to her "And the someone who needs you?" a pang of guilt ran thru her stomach again. "A little boy, an android, but he was the reason I needed to wake up". The lieutenant nodded, giving her a side glance "What's your name?" no point in lying, if they wanted to kill her, they could. "My names Lynn" He seemed to come to a decision about something he had been puzzling over during their conversation. "Hank. He's Connor" he motioned to the android that now had his undivided attention on her.hhhhhhhh

With the introduction of names Hank stretched out his arms, cracking and popping, and turned away from Lynn towards the door "Whelp, Connor. Real shame about those deviants huh? I guess they were just too fast for us". Connor looked between her and his partner, clearly very confused about what Hank was saying. "What? But Hank…" He was cut off, Hank grabbed his shoulder and good naturedly guided him towards the rooftop exit. "It's all good kid, we'll get em' next time". Connor started to protest again but was cut off again by Hank grabbing his gun out of Connor's hand "Gimme that thing, before you take someone's eye out". He paused in the doorway "Hey, thanks. Get back to that kid". Hank descended the stairs, but Connor lingered. He looked at war with himself, and he most likely was. Every bit of his programming was designed for him to hunt down androids like her, but here he was. He straightened and stood a bit taller "Thank you, Lynn. For saving the lieutenant. I would have found it disagreeable to have had to take you in". Lynn was taken back, that was almost nice. "Thank you, Connor. Maybe we will meet again, under different circumstances" he turned and followed after Hank, leaving Lynn alone on the rooftop. She couldn't believe what had just happened but couldn't help the small blossom of hope that formed inside her. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for the future but for now she would return to Jericho, to Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere inside Jericho was always somber and quiet. A group of refugee androids just waiting in the dark to shut down and be forgotten. Most kept to themselves, too closed off in their own sadness to seek companionship with any of the other lost souls who found themselves here. It was a place Lynn was beginning to get used to, good thing or not. She entered the main hull of the abandoned freighter, again noting how the hopelessness hung in the air like a fog. No one had moved in her absence, most stood perfectly still in stand-by mode, others were too close to the end to move. She knelt down next to a particularly bad off android "Hey Steve, how you feelin' today?" he turned his sad eyes up towards her. Most of his synthetic skin had begun to malfunction, peeling away and revealing the damage some drunk idiots had caused. He seemed to perk up a little at her "Same as everyday Lynn. How was your trip?" His voice sounded more robotic, and glitched out every few words. "Same as always, full of daring escapes and I think I rescued a princess" She made a point to stop and talk to Steve occasionally. Most here didn't go near those who were badly damaged, too painful. They reminded them of what they would become eventually and that was too much sadness even for them.

Lynn however couldn't just turn away, there were many ways to help someone. Sometimes she could help by repairing them as much as she could, other times the most she could offer was a smile and a conversation. Steve half chuckled at her and she stood back up "I will see you in a while Steve, going to talk to Lucy". Lucy was something of an oddity to Lynn, but she respected her none the less. She had been an android meant to provide therapy, taking care of people going thru trauma and mental breaks. Now she took care of the people living here in Jericho. Her severely damaged skull and blacked out eyes only adding to the psychic theme Lucy had going for her. Contained in her own curtained off corner, Lucy stood by a fire. Her blank eyes staring, looking into the flames but seeing nothing. "Hi Lucy, I'm back" Lucy turned towards her with a warm and genuine smile. "Lynn, I'm glad you are safe" her voice again further enforced the mysticism Lucy held. It was a soft echo of a voice, almost wispy but it made you want to lean in and listen.

"I brought you something" Lynn pulled two bottles of blue blood from her bag and set them down next to Lucy's fire. The floor was covered in disconnected LED's, most of which Lynn had removed from deviants herself. She had been working to give what little hope she could to her people trapped in hiding. So far that was very little. "Thank you" her words always calming and gentle, Lynn smiled and turned to leave. Having dropped off her donation she wanted to get back to Sam, but Lucy's voice stopped her in her tracks "What happened today Lynn?". Lynn grasped for words "I…W-what do you mean? Nothing happened" Lucy walked to her, calm and knowing. She knew what would happen now, Lucy held out her hand in a silent demand for Lynn's. Reluctant but not one to deny her she placed her hand in Lucy's. She could almost feel her searching her memories, seeing her chase over the rooftops, saving Hank and her brief talk with Connor.

Not releasing her, Lucy closed her eyes to better concentrate "A deviant hunter, another lost soul. You chose to save the life of a human than to save yourself. Empathy and compassion, but also loneliness and desperation" Lucy looked at her again. She pulled Lynn closer as if whispering a secret "You are teetering on the edge Lynn, be careful you don't fall". Lucy had a way of leaving an impression, not always a pleasant one. She nodded, a bit confused and even more unsettled, and left the makeshift tent. Walking thru the big almost empty room she was intercepted by Simon, who pulled her into a tight hug "I'm fine Simon, not dead yet". Her and Simon had become fast friends since her arrival at Jericho, she enjoyed talking with him and he often sat with her, Josh and Sam. The four of them had become something of a small family, they helped look after Sam while she was away. He pulled back, holding her at arm's length "Going out alone is dangerous. We need the blue blood, but you shouldn't risk your safety to get it". She slipped out of his grasp and started walking towards the corner their group shared "Last time I checked there wasn't many other ways. Unless humans are into a new kind of charity. Can you say, "blue cross"?". She chuckled at her own joke, but he remained serious "Lynn you have to think of Sam. And me and Josh? What would we do if you didn't come back?".

She was thinking of Sam, she was thinking about all of them. Without her runs for supplies most would have shut down a long time ago. Nobody would say it out loud, but this way of life wasn't working. Something had to give, and she knew it wouldn't on its own. Most hoped and prayed for a change, but too afraid to make one. "I know Simon, but I'm back. Everything's ok." She really didn't want to talk about this, especially when she could see Sam now. He was weak, laying on the ground with Josh sitting next to him, but the sight of her made his face light up in a smile. With the help of Josh, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He had been unable to use his legs shortly after coming to stay at Jericho. It had started as just a leak of thirium but quickly spread to effect other functions. One by one his body was shutting down the most damaged parts of himself. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to move at all. She sat next to him and pulled him in for a long hug. She had only been gone for two days, but she had missed him. Without pulling away she spoke "How you feelin' kid?". It startled her when instead of an out loud response the message of "Same as always" came directly to her mind.

Androids could communicate like that, that wasn't strange, but Sam didn't usually speak to her this way. Especially here, there just wasn't a need. Lifting her eyes she met Josh's gaze, his sad look confirmed what she already knew. Sam had gotten worse again. He wasn't communicating this way because he wanted to, he had to. Sam could no longer speak. Lynn chocked back tears that were starting to form in her eyes, before pulling back and looking down at him. "That's good" her voice was strained from the unshed tears. She pulled her bag to her and pulled out the bottle of thirium she had saved for him "I got you something while I was gone. Drink up" She unscrew the top and handed it to him. He took the bottle but didn't drink "What's wrong?" he turned his sad eyes from her to one of the more broken androids, huddled against one of the stairwells. He didn't need to speak for her to understand what he meant. They needed it more than him, they deserved it too. "No, you drink. I already gave some to Lucy, no need to worry" he looked doubtful but drank half the bottle and handed her back the other half. She took it back murmuring about "stubborn kids".

Silence was the default for Jericho so when North, one of their fellow residents, came bursting thru the doors of the lookout platform everyone jumped to their feet. She leapt over the railing and over to their small group "Someone's here". Lynn and Josh exchanged a worried look while Simon stepped forward "Who? Another refugee?". North shook her head "I don't know, he came in the old entrance. This isn't someone Lynn sent here" Simon took a calming breath and stood a little taller "Let's be ready then". They didn't have to wait long, the creak of the walkway above them signaled the arrival someone new. They were walking slowly, exploring as they went. That's when the old rusted metal of the bridge, decided it couldn't take the strain of a body on it anymore. It groaned in protest and crumpled to pieces, sending a shower of debris down into the common area. Lynn could see the new arrival try to out run the collapse but not fast enough. It caught up and down they fell, hitting a metal beam hard on their way. A man landed with a deafening crash on the concrete ground.

Lynn's first response was to run and see if he was injured but Josh held her back. "He could still be dangerous" He was right of course, injured or not, he was still an unknown. A groan brought her attention from Josh to the fallen android on the floor. He was handsome, with dark skin and a dangerous look to him, he struggled to get to his feet. Simon and a few other curious androids stepped up to form a circle around him. He looked surprised to see Simon and the rest but not afraid, it was Simon that spoke first "Welcome to Jericho". The man turned to observe the room, his flashlight shining on everyone then back to Simon "Who are you?". It was Josh that stepped forward to answer this time, keeping Lynn next to him "Fugitives. Just like you" Lynn winced at his choice of wording for them. "My name is Josh" Lynn stepped up, ready to introduce herself as well "I'm Lynn" Simon and North followed suit.

Confusion consumed the strangers face as he looked the room up and down "This is Jericho?" He seemed unsatisfied with what he saw. He had clearly been expecting more, Lynn could understand. However, Josh stepped in to defend their meager home "It's a refuge for those who don't want to be slaves anymore". Again, the man looked concerned and confused, but also now a touch angry. As if he were insulted by the idea this could ever be considered freedom. "And hiding just to stay alive…That's freedom to you?" The words rang too true and hit too hard, Lynn turned away. She knew the feelings he was experiencing, she felt them herself so often. She walked away from the exchange towards Lucy's corner. Still hearing Josh and North defending their position to the stranger as she walked away. "Waiting in the dark for something to happen? That's not how I see freedom" Those words pierced thru Lynn, staggering her. They hit her in a personal way, she remembered her days of waiting in the dark of her work room. Waiting for something different but always getting more of the same.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she pushed her way into Lucy's room, sniffing and wiping the tears away. "Lucy, we have a new arrival" She smirked at Lynn "I know, I'm blind not deaf". Lynn took a step back with a look for mock shock and a hand to her chest "Lucy? Was that a joke?". She shook her head at Lynn's childish antics but quickly returned to serious again "Come and sit, something is troubling you". Lynn took a seat on a crate next to the fire and took a deep breath, for someone who was blind Lucy always saw right thru her. "Lucy, I feel lost. I'm grateful for the safety we have here in Jericho, especially for Sam, but…." Lynn thought of Sam and how powerless she was to help him. How much had been taken from him, when he deserved to just be a kid "It's not enough to survive, if you're not really living". No response came from Lucy, it seemed she was content to let Lynn voice her frustration in silence.

Lynn fell forward, her arms resting on her knees and her head in her hands, feeling more lost and anxious than she had in weeks. A rustle of the curtain made Lynn lift her head to see the new arrival stepping carefully into the room. Lucy stood, hands folded, in front of the fire, looking intimidating and mystical. "Are you Lucy?" She looked towards him, giving him no response. It seemed like Lucy was sizing him up before she gave a simple answer of "Sit down". He watched her as he entered further into the room, keeping a distance like she was a vicious animal ready to strike. It would have been comical to watch this man look so cautious of Lucy, if she had been in a different state of mind. "Show me" Lucy gave the request and he lifted the side of his shirt, drawing Lynn's attention to the blue stain on it. Lynn could feel Lucy's eyes turn to her, she stood and walked over to observe the wound more closely. She didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be, nodding her head towards the gash on his side she asked, "May I?". A curt nod, and she leaned in to look. It wasn't bad, a flesh wound but she could help to stop the bleeding. Given more supplies she could do better but for now cauterizing it would have to suffice. "I can stop the bleeding" She grabbed a hot metal pole from the fire, keeping an eye on him incase she needed to stop. He didn't waver, granted androids didn't feel pain, but there was no doubt in his eyes.

Finished she returned the pole to its home and picked up one of the two bottles she had brought earlier. Holding it out to him she saw a flicker of hesitation, his eyes darted to the opening flap of the curtain. Beyond the entrance you could still see Steve leaning against his wall. The look on his face was the same look Sam had earlier, the look that said someone needs this more than I do. "My name's Lynn" her statement broke him out of his thoughts and brought his attention back up to her "Markus". He drank down the contents of the bottle and stood, eyes going from Lucy to Lynn. His attempt to back away halted by Lucy holding out her hand expectantly "Give me your hand". He silently debated while he slowly lifted his hand, Lucy however quickly captured his with both of hers. The synthetic skin on both of their hands peeled away, and a moment passed as Lucy analyzed him. The colors on Lucy's face shifted and swirled like mist and her black eyes snapped open "You had it all, and you lost it all" Markus's face became stern and his spin stiffened. Lucy continued on "You've seen hell and now hell lives in you. Your heart is troubled". Lucy closed her eyes again, speaking as if she were reciting a prophecy "A part of shadow and a part of light. Which will prevail?". She took a step closer, urging him to look directly at her "Your choices will shape our destiny". He pulled back, taking his hand out of Lucy's grasp. Lynn looked on at the exchange in shock, Lucy had seen something in him, something important. His eyes darted back to Lynn before retreating from the room.

Lynn looked to Lucy, but it seemed she was in no place to discuss what she had seen. She followed Markus's lead and reentered the main area where Markus and Simon were discussing something. She was shaken by what had happened back there but had always been curious and now was no time to stop that. She approached them, inserting herself into the conversation in time to hear Markus "We can steal what we need without fighting". Lynn almost couldn't believe what she had heard. He was encouraging them to take action. Josh began to protest that they would just get themselves killed but Lynn stepped forward "Josh, think of Sam.". He glanced over his shoulder at the prone figure on the ground "We both know Sam won't last much longer, if we don't do something. And neither will many of the others". Lynn steeled her nerves and turned towards Markus "Whatever you're planning, I'm in. I can't keeping waiting" North and Simon were quick to agree as well. Josh with some hesitation turned towards her "Ok, I'm in. For Sam, and our people" She took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him. "Ok Markus, what's the plan?"

NOTES: I am so sorry for the wait, my computer died and deleted all of my data with it. I had to retype this whole chapter again. I promise more Connor interaction in the next chapter as well. I already have it planned out. Thank you to anybody knew joining, I really appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Raiding the Cyberlife warehouses had been an amazing rush, this is what freedom felt like. Markus had lead their small team and had gotten a truckload of supplies. No one would be left dying in the shadows after tonight. She sat in the front seat of the stolen vehicle next to Markus, she couldn't hide the smile she wore. The night had brought them a way to survive, new friends and more than that, hope. She looked at Markus "Thank you" He looked a little surprised at her, but his eyes quickly softened "For what? We all did this together". She shook her head, tears of happiness coming to her eyes "No, without you we wouldn't have done this at all". Looking back towards the hold of the truck where her companions and their new additions were hiding "Because of the change you inspired tonight, the person most important to me is going to live" She couldn't stop the tears that spilled over, she needed to thank him properly "He is going to be able to run and play and be a little boy again. So, thank you Markus. Thank you for giving us something to hope for".

She gave him one last heartfelt smile and took a deep breath, wiping away the streaks of tears. The rest of the car ride was quiet and peaceful. Just basking in a job well done, they exchanged occasional small talk. It wasn't long until they were pulling up to the side entrance of Jericho. Each person grabbed their own container and backpack full of blue blood to carry inside. North playfully bumped Lynn's shoulder "All these new parts, you're gonna be busy, huh Ms. Fix it." Lynn smiled and bumped her back "Someone has to keep all you packrats from shutting down". It wasn't often North was in the mood to joke and be casual friends, it was a nice change from her usual hostile attitude. More good-natured jabs were exchanged between her and North and even a few unexpected ones came from Simon. When the group entered the main hall of Jericho, every one of them was smiling and joking with each other.

Simon skipped ahead of them to announce to everyone what reward their mission had gotten them. A hand on Lynn's arm stopped her from joining the others. When Lynn turned, Lucy's sad eyes stared back. "I think you should come with me" Lynn's smile melted into concern "Lucy what's wrong?". She just shook her head and pulled Lynn in the direction of her curtained off room. A million things ran thru Lynn's head, was Lucy ok? Was someone hurt? But the small, motionless body next to Lucy's fire halted all of Lynn's thoughts. Shock wasn't something androids were programmed to experience, but then again neither was Love or dread. All of which ran thru Lynn as she got close enough to see Sam, laying on the floor completely frozen, like someone had hit a pause button.

The scream that ripped from Lynn shattered the air as she dove forward, falling to her knees next to Sam. Her cries were desperate, this couldn't be happening now. They had only just gotten back. She could save him now. She pulled him off the floor and into her lap, resting his small head on her shoulder and rocking back and forth as she cried. "Please" she begged to no one in particular. She had always heard fate is cruel but to give her such hope, that everything was about to work out and then snatch the only thing that mattered was monstrous. She didn't hold back any of her cries, pride was for those with something to lose. Her knuckles were white from the death grip she held on his jacket, like if she just held on tightly enough he would come back and wake up.

A gentle hand rested on her back "Lynn?" with blurry vision she looked up into Markus's understanding face. Past him she saw Josh and Simon enter the small space, horror on their faces as well. Her voice came out pleading "He's gone". Where she had been filled with such hope for the future on their ride here, now was a void. Sam had been her reason for everything, her motivation and her family. Without him, what did she really have? A weight on her shoulders brought her attention to Josh who had moved to kneel next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Simon and North filed in as well and soon, they were all crowded together in a show of support and shared grief. Markus and North hadn't really known Sam, but they offered their support to Lynn, Josh and Simon who had cared for him so deeply.

Eventually Lynn's shaking sobs quieted to silent tears. Inside she was still a whirlwind of pain and sorrow, but on the outside, she was able to compose herself. At least enough to stand. "He deserved better" Markus put his hand on her shoulder and looked thoughtfully at the ground. "He still does. Simon, Josh help me?" With their nods Markus knelt to the ground and scooped Sam into his arms, carrying him out of the room and back into the main area. Lynn was confused but followed behind him. Simon and Josh collected two crates and set them side by side in the center of the room. This is where Markus laid Sam, folding his hands together across his stomach. North came next to drape an old and tattered blanket over him that covered him head to toe. Markus gestured to the make shift table he had rested Sam on "Everyone deserves a proper farewell". She was nervous, emotions chocked the words she wanted to say. Instead she stepped up to stand next to his improvised bed.

She pulled back the sheet, seeing his familiar face. It's a confusing thing to look upon the face of someone you love and see them like this. On one hand they're so familiar and peaceful, they could be sleeping. Any moment they could wake up and be like nothing unusual had happened. On the other, it's like looking at a familiar stranger. Knowing you had seen this person somewhere before but couldn't quite place them. The denial that this is someone you had seen and spoken to not long ago hits you hard. But this was Sam, no matter how much she wanted it to be a Stranger. Lynn brushed his hair back from his forehead, leaning down she placed a small farewell kiss. "I'm sorry" she whispered to him. More tears spilled down her cheeks and her sobs began again. This time it was Simon that pulled her away and into a tight hug.

Androids emerged from the shadows and gathered around to offer their respects, most had known Sam. It was impossible not to have known him, he talked to anyone and had been a constant light in the shadows of Jericho. Markus stepped forward and covered Sam's face once again. Taking out his lighter he set the crates ablaze, turning the improvised bed into a funeral pyre. It was fitting. The flames from the beacon, from Sam, lighting the halls of Jericho, one last time. Lynn pulled away from Simon and turned more fully towards the display. It was beautiful and heartwarming, if she hadn't felt so cold inside. One more moment to memorize the image and she ran towards the exit, out into the cold night air.

She had run as far as her legs would take her. She ran away from Jericho and the memories that waited in its dark hallways. When she stopped running she found herself in a park, bordering the water. It was quiet and more importantly it was far away. She couldn't go back yet, she couldn't see the sympathy in everyone's eyes and hear their condolences. Her hands rested on the railing of the overlook. Lynn felt the cold winter air breath across her skin. The cold felt good, numbing in comparison to the heat of the pyre. After all, she had come here to be alone and to feel nothing at all. But the nature of being a deviant is, she no longer could feel nothing at all. Another tear rolled down her face, leaving a streak of sadness the winter turned cold and sharp on her skin. Sam was gone, and she was alone. Maybe not completely alone. The crunch of steps announced his approach. "If you've come to arrest me, you'll find this time much easier than the last. I won't run" She turned towards Connor, letting all the anguish and heartbreak show on her face "I have nothing left you could take away from me". Sobs racked her body. Guilt. Fear. Loneliness. The pressure was too much, it all came crashing down upon her. She crumpled to her knees, a broken woman.

The sound of steps told her he was coming towards her, but she didn't move. If he captured her today she would be no worse off than if he just left her here, to fall apart on her own. However, the harsh treatment she had been expecting never came, instead was a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. She lifted her face to see Connor kneeling in front of her. His eyes looked sad and sincere "What happened?". She couldn't hold back the flood of sadness that came crashing thru "He's gone. I couldn't save him, and now I can't even tell him I'm sorry". He was clearly confused, and his face told her he was uncomfortable. It seemed he was doing his best to find a way he could help. Maybe it was how genuine his attempt at comfort was or how completely lost he seemed, but it touched her. "The someone that needed you?" That's what she had told him on the roof, someone who needed her. Someone she had let down "His name was Sam". Her sobs overtook her again. Thru the tears she could see his concerned face, with his LED switching between swirls of yellow and red.

Before she could speak again he pulled her forward into a tight embrace. It was unexpected and momentarily halted her breathless cries. She couldn't fathom what had possessed him to hug her, but it was not unwelcome. She returned the hug. Wrapping her own arms tightly around him, and burying her tear streaked face in his jacket. "I have heard this can help, when one is in distress" His statement managed to pull a weak chuckle from her. "Thank you, Connor" he shifted again. Uncomfortable or pleased with her thanks, she couldn't tell. Several moments passed and neither of them moved. It was a comfortable silence, one Lynn had to break with a question she needed to ask him. "Connor?" He made a noise to show he was listening "Why didn't you arrest me?". His whole form went ridged and still, without looking she could tell his LED was a panicked red. The silence stretched so long she thought he might not answer her. His arms tightened around her again, pulling her closer before finally giving her answer.

"Because, I don't want to"


	8. Chapter 8

The days that followed Sam's death were a blur. There were so many things to do in Jericho, now that they had the parts to go around. Lynn didn't let herself linger in the thoughts that told her if she had been faster, Sam would have been one of those androids she had saved. she kept working, she wouldn't let her mind wander into places she couldn't come back from. If she stopped moving the sorrow would crush her and leave nothing behind. She had to stay focused on her mission and the people who always seemed to need something. She suspected some of it was manufactured for her benefit. Just as things seemed to be winding down and she had time to think, Markus would turn the corner with some other small task only she could do. Markus had been a comforting presence in the face of her grief but occasionally Lynn's thoughts would stray to her night in the park with Connor. She wouldn't have thought him to be capable of compassion, and yet he had held her until her sobs had stopped. When she asked him not to leave, he stayed.

She told him about Sam, how he had woken her up and how she blamed herself for what happened. Careful to avoid anything about the others and Jericho, she told him about her life before. In return he told her about working with the police and how he enjoyed bonding with Hank. He remained just as cautious with the information he gave her. It was a touching moment but at the end of the day they were still on different sides. No matter how much she wished he was just a normal deviant, or how she craved the ease his company brought her, it couldn't be. Even without Sam there were still people who needed her. Jericho, Markus they depended on her help and she wouldn't let them down too.

Lynn knelt down to one of her "patients", she had been working to replace his broken jaw plate all morning. Josh, Simon and North lacked the skill and experience she had in repairing androids, but they offered to help any way they could. They scurried around her, checking on newly repaired androids and bringing blue blood to those who needed it. Tightening the last screw, she set her tool aside "Ok, slowly. Try talking". He hummed slowly for a bit before managing a simple "Thank you". It felt good to be able to finally help her people. She was laying him back to rest when Markus entered, his stride fierce and determined. He had the look of a man ready to right every wrong and do it single handed if he had to.

"We can't stay silent anymore. It's time human heard what we had to say" If she would have had to put money on what she thought he was going to say, it wouldn't have been that. Simon and Josh shared a look that said it all. Markus had lost his mind. Simon stood from where he had been crouched to face him "You know they'll never listen to us". Josh was in clear agreement with Simon "And revealing ourselves would put us in danger". Reveal themselves? Talk with the humans? Or keep waiting in the dark. She spent her whole life in the dark, waiting for something to come along. If they had acted sooner, stood up for what was right, there would be a lot less deactivated androids littering the halls of Jericho.

"If we want freedom, we need to have the courage to ask for it. That's the only way" Lynn felt the swell of purpose in her chest. She knew right then, she would follow Markus into hell. Which is exactly where his crusade was going to march them. Swallowing her fear and self-doubt she spoke up "Markus is right, nothing happens on its own. We need to be the stone that creates the ripples of change". Markus took her hand squeezed it in silent thanks with a smile. Unsurprisingly North was next on board "What do you wanna do?".

The amount of thought Markus had already put into his plan was astounding. He had every base covered, everyone had a job to complete if this was to work. Which is how she found herself once again in a scrapper workshop. The broadcast company Markus chose to infiltrate, Stratford Tower, employed its own maintenance androids, including ones that repaired others. For this she was the ideal candidate, her model was the most common in this field allowing her to go unnoticed. She couldn't say being back in her old element didn't make her a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully unlike her old position, this was one of maintenance not deconstruction. The plan had gone exactly as they had hoped. Her disguise got her inside the tower and access to all floors requiring maintenance, which happen to be every floor, including roof access.

Working in the area that repaired damaged androids for the tower left her with no shortage of extra uniforms the others could use as disguises. All Lynn had to do was wait, wait for the tower's employees to go home for the night and plant everything they would need for later. Everything in place, Lynn made her escape. Dressed in human clothes she had found in a locker with a hat pulled low to hide her LED. A smile of satisfaction on her lips and a spring of exhilaration in her step as she strode away from her successful mission. Her step faltered as a message came thru to her "Meet me?" attached was a location a few miles away. It was Connor. She knew going was a bad decision, it could put everything at risk. The autonomous car pulled up to the address, which appeared to be a broken down, abandoned apartment building. In fact, it was the building he had chased her across when they had first met.

Her knees trembled as she climbed the stairs, all the way to the rooftop. This was stupid. She was crazy. Everyone at Jericho would think she had lost her mind if they could see her now. She placed her hand on her chest, her thirium regulator pumped so hard, she thought it might explode. One hand on the door that lead outside, she attempted to calm herself. Maybe agreeing to meet him wasn't the best choice. One moment alone in the park did not a comrade make. He was still a deviant hunter. That roof could be full of cops, waiting to arrest her, probe her memory to find Jericho. It would ruin every chance they had at being free before it could even begin. She should just turn around and leave. She pushed the door open. No swat team, no ambush. Just Connor, sitting on the ledge fretfully flipping a coin between his fingers. He seemed tense, troubled by something.

He knew she was there but continued with his nervous habit, if possible getting faster before catching the coin in his hand. She let the silence stretch on, waiting for him to let out what was on his mind. "This was the first place I failed in my mission, not because I was incapable but because I chose to let a deviant go" he sounded confused, as if he couldn't understand why he would do something like that. "Again, tonight I made a choice. Two Trixies, I had the gun and I couldn't take the shot!" His voice raising, becoming angry and passionate. She stood there and let him yell, he was just as lost as she had been, maybe even more. He leapt to his feet and began pacing "I'm programmed to hunt deviants! That's my mission, but even now standing here I'm failing!" hands clawing at his hair. "And when Hank asked me if I was afraid to die, I…I felt something!" words coming faster and more frantic now. The look on his face struck Lynn, he looked desperate for someone to tell him it was all ok. Lost, confused and afraid. Lynn marched forward and pulled him down to wrap her arms around him. For a moment he was frozen, his words halted by her gesture. "I have heard this can help, when one is in distress" she choked out the small joke and he dissolved into her embrace. Clutching her tighter, his arms circled her waist and held her to him like a life line. "Am I broken?" it was a whisper but one that broken Lynn's heart. Her fingers ran thru his hair in a soothing manner "You're not Broken, you're Connor" she placed a small kiss on his head. "And you're perfect just the way you are".

Connor easing his hold and leaned back to look more fully into Lynn's eyes "please don't leave me. I want you to stay" his words were pleading. She had never seen so much emotion written on his face. "I'm not going anywhere" His lips curved in a relieved smile. He rested his forehead against Lynn's, pulling her close again. The thought that he wanted her to stay filled her with joy and their eyes met, and she felt something new. A feeling that had never even occurred to her before, a desire to be close to him. She wondered if he felt that too. That craving to hold her close and not let go, to stay hidden on their rooftop away from anyone that would tell them this was wrong. The emotion was raw and unexplored territory. She felt bliss in Connors hold, both wonderful and terrifying. Like she could shut down at any time, but it would be worth it to just stay like this a little longer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and huddled close to him. Tomorrow would bring revolution, but tonight she would hold this moment close to her heart. She would hold him and they would just be together.

I will apologize for such a late chapter. I wasn't feeling this one. I do like my idea for the next chapter, but I just couldn't find the time or energy to write this one. Instead I wrote like 4 chapters ahead into the future. Gotta get back into the swing after writer's block. But thank you to all the new people that just started reading and a great big thanks to everyone who is still reading.

A special thanks to "The true hero of skill" and "Doonil", guys thank you so much for the comments and support. I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Markus's speech had been so powerful. It was a speech that spoke of peace and coexistence between humans and androids. Every android in Jericho had been crowded around the small television they had fixed up, to watch Markus make history. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, life had found its way back into Jericho. Lynn felt high on the enthusiasm everyone was showing for the cause. Many wanted to be a part of their fight, offering aid and ideas. She spotted Markus enter the room and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Markus! You did it!" She squealed. This was going to change everything. They had just announced to the world who they were, and she had helped them do it. She pulled away from Markus to see Josh and North behind him. "You were all great" Her smile spread from ear to ear as she praised their job well done. Confusion tinted her smile as she searched the group, someone was missing. "Where's Simon? I want to congratulate him too".

No one spoke. Not one pair of eyes could raise to meet hers. Slowly the bright smile she held slipped from her lips. "Where is Simon?" Anxiety overtook her, and she began to panic. It was North who was the first in the group to speak. "He was a hero." Lynn turned her confused gaze on the others in the group, receiving no response again. Was a hero? What did North mean? "We had no choice" she spoke in a matter of fact tone, that held no apology for something terrible done. Lynn's anger was immediate, and she lashed out at North. Striking North hard and fast, making her stumble back against the wall with a trail of Thirium dripping from her nose. "What did you do?!" Markus grabbed Lynn as she continued her verbal assault on North "What did you have to do?!". Markus spun Lynn to face him, holding tight to her shoulders, to keep her from going after North again. "Lynn, he was injured. He couldn't have made the jump." He took a deep breath "We had to leave him behind".

Lynn was in a rage now. Markus, the new target of her fury "You just left him there?! Injured on a rooftop swarming with cops?!". Markus, unlike North, had the decency to look ashamed for abandoning his friend. However, that didn't stop Lynn's punch from hitting it's mark on Markus's cheek. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing and landing hard on the ground. Tears burned Lynn's eyes as she looked down at Markus "We do not leave our friends behind. I'm not about to lose someone else". She spun on her heels, marching away. Her stride determined and angry. Markus leaped to his feet grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling her back "Where are you going?". She yanked her arm free, like his touch burned her. Her words just as livid as she looked "I'm going to get Simon!" and with that she stormed out.

Lynn was lucky enough to have made friends in some interesting places while she was fixing up deviants around the city. Luckier still that one was a former police android with a human uniform, she had used to escape. She stared at herself in the half-broken mirror of the abandoned shack her friend called home. The fit of the uniform wasn't half bad, but the LED that spun circles of blue and yellow was too obvious. She had removed many androids LEDs but never her own. She had never really wanted to. The little light was as much a part of her as her fingers or her audio receptor was. To remove it felt like trying to hide who she was. Lynn held the small screwdriver to her temple. But this was for Simon.

Nerves ran thru Lynn as the elevator climbed higher and higher. There had been so many police here, that her presence had so far gone unnoticed as suspicious. That didn't mean she could relax however. The elevator doors slid open on floor seventy-nine, to reveal a sea of uniformed humans. Some collecting evidence, others taking statements and some just for extra security. Heavily armed security. If she was discovered here, she would have no chance against their fire power. Noting the cameras, Lynn pulled her hat lower to cover an LED that was no longer there. She let her fingers glide across the smooth skin that once housed the small light. Entering in to the broadcast room, she noted a control board and a hug display monitor covering half the room. Markus's face stared back at her from the middle of the center screen. A twinge of sadness and guilt made her stomach feel like lead. She felt bad for yelling at Markus and storming off. It was wrong to leave Simon behind, but the thought occurred to her. If something went wrong here, those would be the last words she would have ever said to him. She promised herself to make things right between them when her and Simon got back.

The feeling of being watched snapped her attention away from the screen. Next to the control board stood a sharply dressed man in a long coat. He had an air of entitlement and snobbery that made him look like a bit of an ass. His demeanor screamed FBI. Worse he was looking at her. Alarm shot thru her, reminding her why she was here, and her eyes dropped to the floor. The familiar voice that ran out told her once again how big of a mistake she was making "Where the hell did he go now?". It was lieutenant Anderson standing by the screens. "Shit" Was every person that could potentially get her killed here together in one room? She was attempting to regain her composure when she was shoved to the side by a particularly rude JB300 model android. He seemed to be in a hurry, and when their eyes met she recognized who he was.

This was one of the androids Markus had persuaded to help them with the plan, but why was he fleeing. His fleeting glance from her to the closed door of the staff kitchen put Lynn on edge. He was doing his best to appear calm and normal, but he was too fidgety, too anxious to get out of the room. He spun away from her and down the hall towards the elevator. Lynn also anxious to vacate the room decided she needed to see what he was speeding away from.

Several things caught Lynn's attention when she first pushed the door open, but it wasn't the other androids standing perfectly uniform still that kept her attention. Neither was it the broken chairs, like a brawl had just been fought. It was the bleeding, helpless android begging for help on the ground and his thirium regulator feet away from him. Recognition hit her hard and his name spilled out before she could stop the yell "Connor!". There wasn't a second to waste, Lynn sprinted forward to scoop up the precious component in her hands. Half dropping, half sliding she fell to his side. Grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over, he was half in her lap but still on his back. Careful not to damage anything she pushed the pulsing blue cylinder back into place on his chest.

A pained grunt escaped him and a gasp of breath but slowly his eyes focused on her. Her frantic eyes scanned over him, searching for any other missing parts of injuries. "Lynn? What are you doing here?" Concern and confusion evident in his voice. He attempted to sit up but Lynn pushed him back, not finished scanning him. Realization hit him as he looked over the room, seeing that the deviant had escaped. Connor stumbled to his knees attempting to push himself up. "The deviant where did it go? I have to…" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence before Lynn grabbed both sides of his opened shirt and yanked him down. Her frantic lips met his, and for a moment he was frozen stiff. Too shocked to move or even to process what had just happened. Lynn pulled away leaving him stunned, tears filling her eyes. "You could have died you moron. Don't you ever think about yourself?" and for the first time Connor did think about himself and what he wanted. Connor's hand came up to Lynn's cheek and pulled her forward again to crash his lips back onto hers.

It was a desperate kiss full of urgence and newly discovered wants. Both attempting to get closer to the other. Connor's arm's snaked around Lynn, pulling her closer so the curve of her body molded to his. Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and slide her fingers thru his tousled hair. His touch on her skin left fireworks in its wake, leaving her feeling a buzz that ran all thru her. For just this moment nothing mattered, he wanted her, and she wanted him just as badly. A hunger had awakened inside her she didn't want it to end. The universe however had other plans. The real world came crashing back, more sobering than an ice-cold shower. The door swung open and they leapt apart as a cry of "What the fuck?!" ran thru the small kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss had been wonderful. It was new and exhilarating, making Lynn feel something she had never even thought to want. The interruption from the lieutenant was less wonderful. Connor was scrambled to his feet, ready to try and explain away their unusual situation. "Lieutenant, I…" Hank held his hand up to stop him. "First question. The fuck is wrong with you?" he jabbed a finger in her direction "Second, what the hell is SHE doing HERE?". He roughly ran his hands thru his hair, in frustration or awkwardness she couldn't tell. She stepped forward to try and placate him "Lieutenant, please…". His annoyed voice interrupted again "Oh call me Hank already, I think seeing you two bumping uglies puts us on a first name basis".

Embarrassment crawled up her neck, she had no idea what had come over her. She had been so afraid when she had seen Connor, lying on the floor. The relief at his safety made her react strangely. Kissing him hadn't been something she had thought thru, it was an impulse. Their second kiss however had been full of intention. Hank groaned in frustration "What are you doing here anyway? In case you didn't notice this isn't the safest place for a deviant right now." Panic struck her, how was she going to explain this? She couldn't tell them she was here to save Simon. Hank had let her escape before, but it was their job to hunt deviant's and she wasn't exactly sure what Connor would do here. Connor stood perfectly still staring at the ground looking troubled and lost. His hand had reached up to touch his lips, his LED a harsh yellow. Startled eyes lifted to meet hers before dropping to the floor again.

Hank was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to his question. "I…" her voiced stalled "I can't tell you" she looked away ashamed. She couldn't lie to Hank. He had proven to be a good man, but this wasn't about her. She couldn't let them find Simon. He stared at her with a look that pressed for more, but she held her tongue. Looking away he shook his head, still glancing at her from the side of his eye. "Well, looks like we don't have a choice then. Gonna have to turn you in" Terror gripped Lynn's stomach and she took a small step backwards. Hank's hand reached for her, but Connor's reacted. Clamping a death grip down on the lieutenant's arm. Hank's mouth twitched into smile at an inside joke they weren't privy to.

"What about your mission Connor?" his words dripped with good natured sarcasm. Connor paused before giving a hesitate answer "She is unimportant to the mission, there is no evidence suggesting she was present for the attack". Hank chuckled with a knowing smile "As for our...interaction it was simply…" Hank raised his hand again to prevent Connor from continuing "I don't need to hear it, it's not on my need to know list." When it became clear Hank had no real intention of arresting Lynn, Connor released his grip. The lieutenant shifted his attention from Connor to Lynn "Well, I don't know what the hell is going on, but it would seem inspector gadget has a soft spot for you." Another side glance at Connor "Maybe a couple soft spots for you".

Hank's hearty laugh was cut short by the sound of gun shots erupting from the hall. All three went as stiff as the forgotten androids in the corner. Panicked yelling and more gun fire could be heard from the next room. Connor and Hank were instantly alert, with Hank already drawing his own weapon. The lieutenant's face was hard and serious, ready for anything as he made his way to the door separating them from danger. Connor trailed after him with a determined expression. Lynn's hand reached out to grab Connor's arm. Blue blood still covered his open shirt, a stark reminder of the event that lead her to this room. Connor mistook her concern for fear and rested a comforting hand on her cheek. "You're safe, just stay here." His words were soft and reassuring but also full of implication. Saying that he would in fact not be staying here, where it was safe. With one final look at her Connor, let his hand drop from her cheek and followed Hank towards whatever threat waited in the hall.

Now alone she stood completely still, paralyzed in confusion over what exactly had just happened. This was not what she had been expecting when she had decided to come get Simon. That thought broke her out of her shell shock. Simon, the whole reason she had taken the risk to be here. What had she been thinking? Her actions here could have cost Simon his life if he was found while she had been with Connor. Her resolve hardened and determination spurred her to the door. Slowly she eased the door open. There was panic everywhere, some who had been injured in whatever fire fight had transpired and others barking orders in an attempt to bring order to the chaos.

She moved towards the roof access door. Markus had said they left him there and it was the best lead she had in finding him. Police scramble in every direction, making it difficult to navigate the room to her destination. She scanned the room charting a course to the stairs. Which would have worked, except for in a room full of panicked people there is no pattern. A large paramedic pushing past her in his pursuit of one of the injured men, sending her sprawling to the floor. Polished black dress shoes fill her vision. Looking up Lynn's eyes connect with those of the well-dressed FED from earlier. His face as cold and sour as before, like he smelled something foul. Pushing to her feet she gives a quick dismissive apology and rushes away from his glare. Fear seizes her heart as an authoritative, but no less pompous voice calls out "Stop!".

Lynn's blood runs cold, she's been found out. Maybe he recognized her model, or she was behaving too strangely. She turns to meet his critical eye, scanning over her in so much detail he could have been an android himself. "Find me the idiot they put in charge of this circus, we need to have words" standing a little straighter she gave a quick response of "Right away" and made a hasty retreat. Her heart was pounding, making her feel like it could explode at any moment. Pushing the door to the roof open, wind whipped around her. Cold air with the freezing bite of winter ran thru her hair, snatching away her borrow hat.

The roof was abandoned thanks to whatever catastrophe had happened downstairs. Clean crisp snow dusted almost every surface of the roof except where it had been turned to murky sludge from all the officers inspecting the area. As such it was easy to see where they had been looking. If she had any hope of finding Simon alive she would have to search the untouched areas. She left a trail of clear footprints in her wake, venturing off to the side of the roof that had yet to be combed thru. There was no indication of where Simon had gone or if he was even still here but Lynn did another scan.

If she hadn't been looking at everything she would have missed it. A small trail of blue blood leading to one of the roof air conditioning units. Cramped though it may be, it looked to be the only hiding spot available and it was certainly her best option. She crept towards the unit, carefully to make sure she was still alone on the rooftop before swinging the door open. She was greeted with the barrel of a 9mm pointed at her face, held by a very frightened Simon. "Whoa! Simon wait it's me!" She thru her hands up in a surrender and back away. Letting him register the person in the police uniform was not a human come to kill him but his friend here to save him. "Lynn?!" his face relaxed in a relieved smile. "Lynn you came for me. I thought I was going to die in here" He smile cracked into a watery grin as tears began to spill down his face.

She pulled him towards her into a soothing hug, she was afraid she wouldn't make it in time. So afraid that Simon would be another of her friends to fall in their endless war to be free. If she could prevent another of her companions from having to sacrifice themselves, she would give everything she had to do it. Simon's weight shifted, resulting in a sharp gasp of pain. It seemed Lynn supporting him was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Frantic hands clung to her again "Lynn I can't walk, I don't know how we are going to get out of here like this". His words coming faster, panic and a fear of being left behind again taking over Simon. He held her firmly, his only life line in a sea of desperation.

She gave him a reassuring squeeze before easing him back into a seated position. "Simon, I think you are forgetting who exactly came to rescue you." With a smirk she pulled the small tool kit from her pocket. "First things first, lets patch up that leg" worried eyes turned away from her. She didn't need to ask to know he was afraid of her deciding he was too damaged to save, scared she would leave him alone on this roof again. It broke her heart to see him like that. She rested her hand on his good leg, giving a reassuring squeeze. His gaze didn't hold back any of his worries or fear from her. "Simon, I promise I'm not going to leave you. We are getting back to Jericho. Both of us."

It took a moment of shared silence before the distress finally ebbed its way out of Simon's eyes. He turned to allow her access to his injured leg, keeping a cautious eye on her reaction. Lynn carefully peeled away strips of the ruined fabric to observe just how badly her friend had been shot. Blue blood had soaked thru most of the pant leg, making it look more sever than it was. All things considered, Simon had gotten away lucky. Even better, Simon would be walking out here with her, or at least limping out of here.

She could feel his penetrating stare on her "So? How's it look?" the worry that she was going to leave him was still there despite her reassurance. She wanted to try and curb his fears, to try and make him feel a little better. "Well I'm not sure of your dancing career but I think you can manage a walk back to Jericho" She smirked up at him while she worked on his leg. He stalled for a moment in the face of the joke, finally his expression lightened with a small chuckle. Her attempt to lighten his mood had been a slight victory, but she was sure nothing would make Simon feel better until they were away from here.

Not much could be done to fix his leg until she had proper supplies, but she was able to get some functionality back. He wouldn't be running any marathons, but she was confident if she supported some of his weight, he would be ok to move. Lynn straightened and held a helping hand out to Simon "ok, let's start slow. I can help you to your feet.". Simon took the offered hand and struggled to his feet. His balance shifted causing him to stumble, but Lynn caught his arm. "Easy there slugger, I got you." Ducking under his outstretched arm Lynn draped it over her shoulders, supporting most of the weight on his injured side. "You're doing great. There's a maintenance door over on the side, think you can make it?" Simon gave a sharp nod. Most of Lynn's concentration was focused on remaining stable and keeping Simon on his feet but Lynn didn't miss the determined mantra Simon repeated "I can do this. I can.".

There journey from the news building to Jericho hadn't been an easy one. An injured rouge android and a phony cop was not something you wanted to be when walking the streets. They had to keep mostly to backroads and abandoned buildings, stopping occasionally for minor maintenance on Simon's leg. It was difficult to move except at night and even then, Simon's injury set a slow pace for them. A trip that would have ordinarily taken a couple hours took them two days. Even with the sluggish pace and discomfort, Simon's determination to reach home never wavered even if his tension and fear remained.

It wasn't until they were finally approaching Jericho that she could sense the relief in Simon. Simon's weight on her shoulder's lifted and he took a small clumsy step forward. She reached out to stop him from straining himself but stopped at the determination in his expression. He might not be strong enough to walk for long on his own, but he was resolved to at least walk back in to Jericho with his head held high. "Lynn" He turned to her and pulled her into an affectionate hug "Thank you for coming for me" she buried her face in Simon's shirt and wrapped her arm's around him "I was terrified on that roof. More than that I felt alone.". He clung to Lynn "But you came for me. I can't tell you what I felt when I saw you open that door. Knowing you had risked yourself to come back for me. Lynn thank you".

Leaning back from Simon she gave him a watery smile "Simon, I will always come back for my friends. I don't want to lose anymore good people". Uncertainty crept in to Lynn's expression, she needed to ask Simon something before they went back inside to face everyone. "Simon? Do you hate them for leaving? For jumping without you?" His eyes drifted downward in thought. "I don't blame them for what happened. I can't say I'm not still upset but I can't hold them responsible for doing what they thought was best for our cause. Markus, he tried to save me when I got shot. I could see he didn't want to leave me". Lynn felt guilty about how she and Markus had left things, she made a promise to herself to talk with him and apologize. But for now, her and Simon needed to get back inside Jericho and get him patched up. She had a feeling things were only going to get harder, and they needed to be ready.

~I am so sorry for how long this chapter took. I was really busy with work and so tired from us having to prepare for inventory and honestly lost motivation for this chapter for a bit. I'm sorry if this chapter seems sloppy and rushed, I wanted to get it out so that we could continue on with the story. Thank you to everyone that just started reading and everyone else that continues to read even though I left you guys hanging for so long. I have a friend that is gonna help keep me on track with writing and getting a consistent schedule and even proof read some of my writing so a big thanks to her.~


End file.
